1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus for supplying air to air-actuated grippers, and more particularly concerns an apparatus for charging the expansible chamber of a pneumatic gripping mechanism and maintaining the charge for a predetermined time after the gripper moves out of engagement with the charging means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One method of maintaining a charge on a pneumatic gripper as it moves along a given path while conveying or pulling articles from one place to the other involves connecting a flexible hose or the like between the pneumatic gripper and a source of pressurized air, and arranging the apparatus so that the hose can travel along with the gripper. This system involves a dangling hose that could get tangled up or wrapped around other equipment.
The present invention provides apparatus for charging pneumatic grippers at one location and maintaining the charge on the gripper while it moves through its assigned path of travel.